ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist III (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Hieronymus. Select Supply Manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. *Speak with Adjutant (J-9) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. *You will have to give him ingredients for 3 different recipes in the craft you have chosen. **Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. **You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * Report to Hieronymus to complete the mission. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Ash Staff **Arbalest **Bast Parchment **Chestnut Sabots **Chestnut Wand **Halberd **High Mana Wand **Humus **Maple Wand **Warp Cudgel **Willow Wand **Yew Fishing Rod *'Clothcraft' *'Smithing' *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Baking Soda - + Movalpolos Water + Rock Salt **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Bronze Bullet - + Bronze Ingot + Firesand **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Earth Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Marid Tusk **Fire Arrowheads - + Slime Oil + Grass Cloth + Iron Ingot **Ice Arrowheads - + Cermet Chunk + Copper Ingot **Lightning Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Steel Ingot **Minnow - + Glass Fiber + Copper Ingot **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Prism Powder - + Artificial Lens + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom **Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur **Water Arrowheads - + Merrow Scale + Copper Ingot **Wax Sword - + Beeswax + Bronze Sword **Wind Arrowheads - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot *'Cooking' **Salmon Roe - + Selbina Butter + Salmon Eggs **Beaugreen Sautee - + Rock Salt + Beaugreens **Eel Kabob - + Black Eel + Olive Oil **Pie Dough - + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt + San d'Oria Flour **Selbina Butter - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk **Roast Trout - + Rock Salt + Shining Trout **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Baked Popoto - + Selbina Butter + Popoto **Shadow Apple - + Faerie Apple + Coffee Powder **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt +Semolina **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Distilled Water + Bird Egg **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Lik Kabob - + Bomb Arm + Lik *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' **Aero Mufflers - + Mythril Mesh Sheet + Mufflers **Buckler - + Mythril Sheet + Mythril Sheet + Targe **Clear Topaz - + Translucent Rock **Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock **Mighty Ring - + Mighty Sardonyx + Sardonyx Ring **Mythril Degen - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Iron Ingot **Onyx - + Black Rock **Poet's Circlet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver + Silver Ring **Silver Arrowheads - + Silver Ingot + Copper Ingot **Silver Belt - + Silver Ingot + Lizard Belt **Silver Chain - + Silver Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Hose - + Silver Chain + Chain Hose **Silver Mail - + Chainmail + 2x Silver Chain **Silver Mittens - + Chain Mittens + Silver Chain **Spark Kris - + Mythril Ingot + Darksteel Kris **Tourmaline - + Green Rock **Vision Ring - + Amethyst Ring + Vision Amethyst **Wingedge - + Cotton Thread + Mythril Ingot + Silver Ingot Game Description Client: Adjutant (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (J-9) for details.